


Tatort Münster: Universität Münster's Gerüchteküche

by Palu



Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palu/pseuds/Palu
Summary: Die Uni Münster hat auch eine Gerüchteküche...
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 13





	Tatort Münster: Universität Münster's Gerüchteküche

Die Lesung war wie immer. Professor Boerne stand vorne und hielt einen Vortrag. Die Studierenden schrieben mit, schliefen, bucken Kuchen, schrieben oder schmachteten Männern oder Frauen hinter her. Boerne kannte seine Studenten. Sonst probierte er jedes Thema so interessant wie möglich zu machen, aber bei diesem gab es nichts zum Interessant machen. Das sagte selbst er.  
Dieses Thema war einfach langweilig. Und aus langweilig kann man nie interessant machen.  
Zum Glück war das hier die letzte Lesung zu diesem Thema. Dann war er es für ein Jahr los, bis die nächsten Studenten kämen.  
Mit dieser Aussicht motiviert, quälte er sich durch.  
Als er grade etwas erklärte, ging die Tür auf. Erst wollte er sich beschweren, das jemand die Frechheit besaß so spät zu kommen zu seiner Lesung, als er sah wer es war.  
Thiel trat ein.   
Boerne räusperte sich und schaute fragend zu den Kommissar. Mittlerweile war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von den Untoten erwacht. Die Studierenden waren hellwach.  
Zwischen den beiden älteren herrschte eine Stille Konversation. Am Ende ging der Neuankömmling die Treppen runter zu den Professor und nahm auf dessen Stuhl platz. Boerne räusperte sich und machte weiter, als ob nix passiert wär.  
Die Lesung war eine halbe Katastrophe.  
Zwar passten jetzt alle Studenten auf, aber nun war Boerne so nervös, das er manchmal etwas vertauschte, den Faden verlor, vergaß die nächste Folie an die Wand zu werfen und so weitere Missgeschicke.  
Das registrierten auch die Studenten. Und schon begann nach der Vorlesung das Getuschel.  
In der Pause nahm sich der Professor den Kommissar vor.  
Als die ersten Studenten in den Saal strömten, staunten sie nicht schlecht, als sie sahen das der Prof Besuch hatte. Beide hatten noch eine angeregte Unterhaltung und als alle da waren und die Lesung schon längst hätte beginnen sollen, hörten die Studierenden hochinteressiert zu. Die Mädchen kicherten.  
Was für ein gutes Paar, der Prof und der Fremde, hergeben würden.  
Nach einiger Zeit endete die Diskussion und beide bemerkten erst jetzt ihr Publikum.  
Auf den Gesichtern sah man einen leichten Rotschimmer.  
"Also... Wir haben heute Besuch von Kriminalhauptkomissar Thiel."  
Thiel staunte nicht schlecht als sich einige Hände hoben.  
Boerne nahm ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Lona ran.  
"Können wir zu unserem Thema einen Fall hören? Es wäre interessant zu wissen wie aus beiden Sichten gearbeitet wird."  
Boerne seufzte. Dann nickte er kurz.  
"Der Herr Thiel wird heute den Fall erzählen, aber ich bitte Sie alle mit zuschreiben. Es werden heute auch wichtige Fakten vorkommen."

Die Lesung war vorbei und der Arbeitstag für den Professor auch. Thiel und Boerne machten sich aus den Staub, ehe jemand etwas fragen konnte.  
Fragen hätte aber auch niemand gehabt. Den Studenten war klar was bei den beiden vor ging.  
Und so fing die Gerüchteküche erneut Feuer....


End file.
